Tres Deseos
by Motter
Summary: Armus Draco Malfoy tiene tres maravilloso deseos con los que al cumplir seria el pequeño mago más feliz del mundo. Primero; quiere conocer a ese héroe mágico del que tanto hablan todos y no hay ninguna sola fotografía. Dos; anhela poder tener una familia, llena de amor y felicidad. Tres, al parecer de muchos, la mas fácil pero para Armus la mas difícil. Su padre vuelva a sonreir
1. El héroe

**TRES DESEOS **

**Reto del grupo "El baño de Myrtle" En Facebook.**

**Retadora: **Galletita Alois Trancy

Pidió un Harry/Draco Con la siguiente idea; un Harry totalmente desligado del mundo mágico después de la guerra trabaja repartiendo pizzas, un día en una entrega, algo de mucho valor sentimental se le cae desde el puente de Londres al agua, como buen Gry, se dejo llevar y se iba a lanzar al agua a buscarlo ya que no portaba con su varita. Entonces un pequeño niñito de indomable cabello rubio y ojos grises lo ve, y piensa que se esta por suicidar y entabla una conversación con Harry que le sigue el juego, la sorpresa se la lleva Harry cuando se entera quien es el padre del menor.

.

**Capitulo 1: El héroe.**

Armus sonrió al sentir como el aire de Londres volvía despeinarle su desastrosa cabellera, que minutos antes su padre había hecho de todo para que quedara completamente inmóvil. Desconocía la razón de por que ya jamás volvían a Malfoy Manor y ahora vivían en una pequeña casitas en lo que su padre llamaba el raro Londres muggle, pero no podía negar que amaba este Londres, amaba la libertad de este y no pasar el día entero en su gigantesca habitación en Malfoy Manor con esas horas de estudio que el abuelo Lucius decía que debía tomar. Extrañaba a la abuela Narcisa, incluso sabia que en el fondo su padre igual. Pero esas eran cosas que eran mejor no hablar.

Ahora en Londres muggle podía cumplir su sueño mas celosamente guardado. Encontrar a el héroe del mundo mágico. A Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió Para Vencer. Del cual para su propia decepción no había ninguna fotografía. Todas las anteriores a la guerra se habían esfumado tras los escombros de esta y después del maravilloso triunfo, el héroe, se había esfumado.

Ahora solo quedaban, las historias que uno de sus mentores le contaba a escondidas de su familia o las quejas que obtenía de su padre a mencionar a Harry Potter o Potty, como Armus estaba seguro que su padre le llamaba de cariño.

sonrió de nuevo, le gustaba venir a este puente y mas cuando ahora su nodriza Vera le traía a admirar esos medio de transporte ruidosos que los muggles utilizaban. Pobres si tuvieran una escoba o una varita, todo seria mejor para ellos.

Un sonido tintineante y la razón por la que Armus había rogado a Vera que le trajera había llegado. Los helados. Los deliciosos helados muggles. El delicioso helado de vainilla con galleta de chocolate. Sin ninguna suplica Vera camino hacia el carrito de Helados. Mientras Armus permanecía extasiado en su lugar parado al principio del puente.

Imaginando el delicioso sabor, se permitió perder los papeles y saltar dando una que otra vuelta, antes de que Vera o alguien mas le viera. Entonces lo vio. Era un hombre, un muchacho. Podría ser de la edad de su padre, había tirado su vehiculo que parecía un unicornio metálico, pero había escuchado por el novio de Vera que era una moto o mota, en realidad el nombre no era muy importante en ese momento. Si no lo que el hombre hacia. Que era quitarse sus zapatos y el sombrero de plástico que traía, por el único hecho de que iba a suicidarse.

¡Iba a suicidarse!, ¡Por merlín! Un hombre iba a matarse como en las historias que Vera decía que veía en algo llamado televisor y nadie podría pararlo, nadie se daba cuenta. Completamente nervioso, ante una situación que le sobrepasaba. Trono los dedos de sus manos y en un momento decisivo corrió hacia el hombre de cabello oscuro.

Respiro tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su piel creaba humedad y eso se sentía helado. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus piernas dolían por el esfuerzo. Pero ni eso había valido la pena. El hombre estaba por saltar.

—¡Hey! — salio un grito humillante de su garganta.

El hombre volteo rápidamente y tras unas gafas viejas encontró unos encantadores ojos verdes. Le sonrió y bajo por completo del barandal del puente.

—Hey —le contesto sonriendo —¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, amiguito?

Armus se pregunto si todos los muggles eran así. Comportarse de una manera tan normal después de estar en una situación de aquellos estándares.

—No vayas a tirarte —contesto alarmado con voz cortada, tratando de no sonar mas humillante.

—¿A tirarme? —le pregunto confundido.

—Si no vayas a matarte —el hombre abrió los ojos. Entonces Armus pensó que había estado ocultándole sus intenciones para que el como niño no sufriera al verle morir —Vera dice que a veces ustedes tienen muchos problemas, como para querer morir. Pero podemos ir con mi padre y el puede ayudarte. No necesitas hacer esto realmente. ¿Sabes que no podrías despertar jamás?

Impaciente, Armus observo como el hombre viajaba la vista desde su vehiculo a sus prendas tiradas, al agua, a si mismo y luego a el.

—Crees tu padre pueda ayudarme — hablo el hombre nuevamente.

—Oh por supuesto, usted puede venir conmigo ahora, y mi Padre puede solucionar sus problemas, de inmediato.

El hombre le sonrió nuevamente y Armus se pregunto que tan ridículo podía verse después de semejante corrida.

—¿Vienes con tu padre? —pregunto

—No él esta en casa pero podemos ir y …

—¿Con quien vienes? —pregunto de nuevo

—Con Vera, mi nana.

—¿Te has alejado mucho de ella?

Armus , miro alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba mas allá de la mitad del puente, un instinto de héroe que no sabia que tenia, había salido por aquel hombre. Volteo sus ojitos grises sorprendidos hacia el mayor.

—No debiste hacer eso. —le contesto —Debes estar muy preocupada por ti.

El muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos bonitos se puso de nuevo sus zapatos y chaqueta, levanto su vehiculo y se subió.

—Ven — le llamo.

Armus vio mas desconfiado al vehiculo que portaba una caja atrás, con cajas mas diminutas a dentro, que a la acción de que el hombre le llamara. así que vio otra sonrisa divertida en aquel muchacho antes de escuchar:

—Anda te llevare con ella, debe estar muy preocupada por ti.

Vio como antes de que el hombre le subiera con él. Observo de nuevo el agua y suspiro con dolor. Pero Armus sabia que había hecho lo correcto. Como su padre decía. Un Malfoy siempre hacia lo correcto.

Su pequeño corazón empezó a golpetear feroz en su pecho. Nunca había vivido una experiencia así. El vehiculo corría a gran velocidad y hacia un ruido ensordecedor. Si no fuera por que sentía que si se movía un poco iba a morir se hubiese reído por aquella ridícula sensación en su estomago, sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer, fue voltearse y aferrarse contra el pecho del hombre de ojos verdes.

Llegaron casi de inmediato, no lo supo realmente por que el hombre parar aquella cosa. Si no por los gritos de Vera, que podían ser escuchados por todo Londres. El hombre se bajo primero, para desamarrar un cinturón que le había amarrado para no caer, pero antes de ser liberado por completo, escucho una voz que le estremeció. Aferrandose a los brazos del desconocido.

—Armus —escucho la grave voz de su padre.

Casi enterró las uñas en los brazos del hombre con demasiada desesperación. No era que su padre fue un tirano, ni mucho menos. Pero sabia lo cabreado que estaría por verle desaparecer. Y le diría la misma letanía, donde le explicaba el temor de que el abuelo Lucius se lo hubiese llevado. Y un leve castigo de no ir al puente durante días.

El hombre lo termino de liberar para envolverlo en sus brazos, de manera protectora, se quito el sombrero duro y Armus sintió como giraba hacia su padre.

—No creo que este bien que lo…

—No debe decirme como educar a mi hijo. —su padre interrumpió a el hombre.

Por primera vez Armus experimento la sensación de la vergüenza, que un padre puede provocar. sintió como el hombre levantaba el rostro de inmediato y en casi un murmullo dijo:

—Malfoy.

Todo de ahí había sido demasiado rápido, tan rápido que Armus ya estaba escuchando la letanía por parte de su padre.

Armus había levantado el rostro al escuchar su apellido y había visto el sorprendido rostro de su padre, el cual boqueaba muy vergonzosamente. Después de unos segundos había escupido un "Tu, porque me sorprende" y había sido arrancado de los brazos calidos del chico de ojos bonitos. Su padre se había largado tan furioso que se había olvidado que podía aparecerse a si que las diez calles que el cuando quería caminaba con Vera de su casa a l puente, el prácticamente las había volado con su padre.

Armus trato de suprimir su suspiro para que no le pillara desprevenido, girando los ojos trato de escuchar nuevamente a su padre.

—… ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando Vera me dijo que habías desaparecido?

Armus quiso afirmar y recitarle a su padre exactamente lo que había pensado. Sin embargo nunca había visto así de furioso a su padre. así que este no era un buen momento para una rebelión.

—pensé que el abuelo había venido por ti y te había llevado de mi lado —su padre masajeo su frente mientras quitaba mechones rubios y húmedos que se plegaban a su aristocrática cara —Armus. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que debes avisar siempre lo que vas hacer?

Sin responder. Armus observo como su padre se encerraba en su cuarto dando un portazo. Lo que indicaba que hoy solo cenaría con Dragón, el pequeño perro muggle que el novio de Vera le había obsequiado.

habían pasado tres días ya del accidente en el puente. Armus considero si hubiera sido necesario decirle al hombre donde vivía. Por si volvía querer matarse. Mejor que viniera ya cuando su padre no estuviera tan cabreado, pero por las miradas que se dedicaron, Armus estaba seguro que ya se conocían.

Era domingo, así que Vera salía a las dos de la tarde, los domingos eran los días de citas con su novio muggle, así que el debía esperar a su padre durante cinco horas mas, sin salir y procurar que Dragón no hiciera desastre para que su padre no volviera con la idea loca de que debían devolverlo.

El rostro lanudo y oscuro de Dragón se restregó contra su brazo y Armus abrazo al pequeño cachorro. Con su pequeño ceño fruncido, Armus trato de recordar como Vera había explicado que la caja frente a el se encendía.

Justo cuando por fin lo había logrado, la puerta sonó, y con Dragón revoloteando entre sus piernas, Armus corrió hacia esta. Subiéndose a la mesilla de ala do para revisar por el pequeño mirador. Y no pudo creerlo. Por poco y se cae ante tanta impresión. Ahí estaba con su cabello desordenado y oscuro. Esa horrendas gafas que juraba nunca antes haber visto, los ojos tan verdes donde con aquella claridad podría sumergirse. Aunque solo faltaba su característica sonrisa que era remplazada por una mueca, que figuraba preocupación. Sin hacerle esperar mas, Armus le abrió la puerta al hombre del puente.

La mueca había visto minutos antes en su rostro había desaparecido, dándole lugar a su encantadora sonrisa, aunque la diversión de sus labios no llegaba a sus ojos. Armus correspondió la sonrisa.

—Amigo —saludo

—Hola —cohonesto Armus —Soy Armus-.

El hombre sonrió asintiendo.

—Si lo había olvidado —se disculpo —¿Esta tu papa?

Armus negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estas tu solo?

—Papa llegara mas tarde, Vera acaba de irse. —Armus se sintió nervioso ante la posibilidad de que se fuera de ahí —Puede esperarlo.

El muchacho indeciso lo miro por unos minutos, después asintió poco convencido para entrar por completo a su casa.

Armus observaba maravillado a el hombre sentado junto a el, quien no quitaba su vista del televisor. Si no fuera por que era muggle, casi podía jurar que era el héroe mágico. O por lo menos como el se lo imaginaba. sonrió. Aquella experiencia era tan surrealista que le encantaba.

—Tu mama no se enojara por que estés yo aquí —hablo nuevamente

—No lo sé —el hombre volteo a verlo —No tengo madre, nunca la eh tenido.

El muchacho asintió como si comprendiera que era estar sin una mama.

—¿Conoces a mi padre? —pregunto Armus.

—Si — el mayor le sonrió

—¿Son amigos?

—No precisamente —contesto un poco mas serio

—Huhm —masajeó su infantil frente —Entonces no le agradara mucho que este aquí.

—Tal vez —concordó.

Armus lo observo detenidamente, de nuevo. Podría ser que fuera mago, aunque si no le agradaba a su padre quería decir que era muggle. Aunque soportara al novio de Vera y había muchos magos que fastidiaban a su padre, como esos señores de túnicas azules que venían cada mes. Armus sonrió para si mismo, el hombre frente a el encajaría muy bien en una de esas túnicas, siempre y cuando no la utilizara para fastidiar a su padre.

Los dos contemplaron las figuras en el televisor, en un silencio tranquilizador para Armus, quien con un poco de confianza fingió que se quedaba dormido en las piernas del desconocido. Que para ser francos le transmitía una enorme seguridad casi igual que la que sentía con su padre. Después de un rato, cansado de fingir que dormía. Armus fingió despertar, sin olvidarse de pedir disculpas ante tal acto impropio.

El hombre le sonrió nuevamente y parecía querer decir algo.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto con su voz algo ronca, por el esfuerzo de no hablar durante horas.

—Son muy muggles, ¿Cierto?

Armus sonrió negando con la cabeza. El hombre era mago.

—¿Eres mago?

Armus espero la sonrisa enternecida y el asentimiento del hombre para continuar.

—¿Estuviste con mi padre en el cole?

Una mueca de diversión corrió por el rostro del mayor. Armus se pregunto si el también se había llevado mal con Harry Potter.

—¿Por qué no se llevan bien entonces?

—Bueno —el mayor carraspeo —Tu padre cree que soy un chico mimado.

—Huhm, el abuelo Snape dice que el es el chico mimado.

—¿El abuelo Snape? —pregunto con burla —Bueno creo que tiene razón.

—¿Y como te llamas?

—¿No sabes quien soy?

Armus negó violentamente

—Lógico. No iba hace que su hijo me venerara —murmuro para si mismo —Soy Harry, Harry Potter.

De todo lo que Armus pensó y planifico que haría en el momento que tendría a el héroe frente a él, no hizo ninguna. Absolutamente ninguna. Se quedo pretificado. Nada ni siquiera una hebra de su descontrolada cabellera rubia se movió, ni siquiera sus hipnotizantes ojos grises parpadearon. Estaba frente a Harry Potter. El héroe. EL Niño Que Vivió Para Vencer. San Potter en el idioma de su padre. Ahí estaba, frente a el. En su casa sentado en su sillón favorito, viendo el televisor. ¡Y él había fingido dormir en sus piernas!

Extasiado sintió como un calor abrasador se apoderaba de sus mejillas, olvidándose de cómo respirar y de pronto estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir viendo esos ojos azules. Ahora el sueño si se apoderaba de él en verdad.

—No es como si yo supiera que algo así iba a pasarle —escucho a lo lejos.

—No es como si nunca vivas sin justificación, Potter —escucho la voz acida de su padre.

—¡Pero solo le dije mi nombre! —Harry se defendió

Armus escucho suspirar con cansancio a su padre. Intento abrir sus ojitos pero la luz le cegaba a si que decidió fingir dormir unos minutos mas.

—El tiene una ligera —su padre carraspeo —Obsesión contigo.

—Como tu —escucho al héroe

—No tientes tu suerte, Potter.

—Padre —Armus decidió salir en rescate del señor Potter

—Armus, ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto su padre —¿Este idiota te ha hecho algo?

Harry le mando una mirada fulminante a su padre, quien ni siquiera parpadeo ante eso.

—No. —casi grito —Harry Potter se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

El rubio mayor rodó los ojos, mientras el chico de cabellos oscuros sonreía triunfante. Entonces Armus se dio cuenta que tal vez no debían llevarse tan mal.

—Que en mi casa no se te suba el ego, Potter —su padre refunfuño.

—No te preocupes, Malfoy —le contesto

—Va a quedarse a cenar con nosotros, Padre.

Armus espero ansioso la respuesta de su padre quien viajaba su mirada de él hacia el héroe del mundo mágico, para terminar negando con la cabeza antes de decir:

—Si es lo que él quiere.

Los siguientes días fueron un caos total en su casa, por que el no era el único que se encontraba excitado con la presencia del héroe mágico ahí. Si no también Vera. Que había sido sometida a algo llamado juramento increbantable o así había escuchado a su padre llamarlo. Después su ropa había tenido que ser agrandada bajo hechizos, ya que esas deliciosas cosas redondas llamadas pizzas que Harry llevaba por las noches se había convertido en su pequeño gusto culposo y aunque su padre ya le había reprendido, no podía evitar, ni él ni Harry comerlas a escondidas de él.

Harry casi nunca hablaba con su padre. Por lo menos no en su presencia y eso inquietaba a Armus, por que cuando los veía a ambos parecían tener una platica pendiente, que debían resolver, sin embargo nunca hablaban de cosas que no fueran como "…Y siendo Potter, aun te sorprende", "Tan desagradable como el color de tu cabello Malfoy", "Existen cosas llamadas peines, Potter" "Has aclarado mi duda existencial, Malfoy"

Aunque Armus no podía negar que en estas semanas su padre había cambiado, tal vez pensaba que el no lo había notado, pero llegaba antes, para estar a la hora que Harry llegaba, no era tan serio como antes. Aunque tampoco sonreía , ni siquiera como solo fingir en Malfoy Manor. Ojala el Señor Potter pudiese ayudarlo. Al fin y al cabo el era el Elegido, ¿No?


	2. Los abuelos

**Capitulo 2: Los abuelos.**

.

—¿Entonces estas diciendo que no ves desde hace mucho a tu abuela Narcisa?

Armus asintió nuevamente. A veces pedirle algo a Harry era muy complicado.

—¿podrías llevarme entonces?

—No creo que tu padre este de acuerdo y no creo que Lucius este lo suficientemente bien para verme o para realizar un juramento —bufo.

Armus jugueteo nerviosamente con sus manos. Estos días con Harry habían sido fabulosos, de hecho Harry le cuidaba todos los domingos y si no tenia algún desacuerdo con su padre se quedaba a cenar. así que ya había algún lazo de confianza como para pedirle ver a su abuela Narcisa.

Observo como Harry se rasco la cabeza, meditando la situación.

—¿Qué te parece si comemos y esperamos a que llegue tu padre para ver que opina?

Mas que por obligación que por otra cosa. Armus acepto.

Este tipo de escenas son las que incomodaban mas a Armus, ya sabia todo lo que pasaría pero aun así le hacían sentir fuera de lugar. Por mas que su abuela Narcisa le repitiera que un Malfoy nunca estaría fuera de lugar simplemente por ser un Malfoy. Armus ya sabia, que Harry vería su padre graciosamente, como las miradas de las chicas que Vera ve en sus programas, también que desviaría su mirada cuando fuera el turno de su padre ver así al héroe. Después su padre le criticaría algún desperfecto en su ropa, que ni el mismo Armus habría notado. Después discutirían como normalmente lo hacen, al final Harry pediría hablar con el a solas, pero como todas las noches, su padre tosería y diría que es muy tarde, y el Londres muggle de noche es muy peligroso. Y Harry se iría nuevamente con una mirada triste, como a Armus no le gustaba verle.

Armus frunció su ceño al ver como el rostro del héroe nuevamente se enrojecía, casi cuando su padre iba a sorprenderle viéndole, ¿Por qué nunca podían cruzar sus miradas? Era algo que no entendía. Llegaba a ser un poco desesperante, hasta para un niño de seis años.

Harry carraspeo, levantando su mirada hacia su padre, boqueando unos minutos. Como si buscara las palabras correctas para hablar. En cuanto tomo valor su padre le interrumpió:

—Malf…

—Tienes porquería en la boca, Potter —Draco señalo su propia comisura derecha.

Harry enrojeció aun mas, tanto que para Armus era como ver la salsa de tomate que le echaba a sus papas. Miro a su padre con enfado, mira que era fácil que el echara perder los momentos silenciosos con Harry.

—Malfoy —volvió hablar —¿Podemos hablar de algo importante?

—Potter.

El tono que su padre uso con Harry le recordó, como cuando le llamaba a el después de seguir insistiendo por algo que ya le habían negado repetidamente.

—No es sobre eso, Malfoy.

—¿No? —pregunto dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

—No. —contesto de nuevo —Aun no.

Su padre solo rodó los ojos,pero lo que esta vez sorprendió a Armus, fue que su boca empezaba a ser una pequeña mueca, que en sus mejores tiempos fue llamada sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres decirme entonces?

—Estaba pensando en que seria buena idea de que Armus fuera a ver a sus abuelos, Desde que estado aquí, Armus no ha visitado a Narcisa.

Su padre volteo a verle penetrantemente, como si sospechara que la idea de ir con los abuelos no era de Harry, si no de el. Bebió un poco mas de jugo tragando fuertemente.

—Creo que seria una buena idea —siguió Harry.

—Armus y yo —Armus escucho la voz de su padre potente —Ya hemos discutido el tema y llegamos a un acuerdo, Potter. Pero se agradece tu interés.

Armus levanto su rostro para ver la mirada compasiva de Harry y la advertencia en la de su padre.

Un crujido se escucho en la penumbra de la oscuridad de su cuarto, Armus se estremeció bajo sus cobertores de constelaciones. Siempre había odiado dormir solo, aun mas en Malfoy Manor, por todo ese arreglo de casa tenebrosa y aunque aquí tenia cuanta cosa infantil pedía, no podía negar que odiaba estar solo en su cuarto, odiaba la hora en que Harry se despedía y el debía ir a la cama. ¿Su papa nunca le habría temido a nada?, ¿Por qué nunca dormía con él?

Un nuevo crujido se escucho salir de su armario y haciéndose ovillo, Armus se recordó que debía ser valiente, que los Malfoy no eran cobardes. Escucho otro movimiento y justo cuando se movía a correr a brazos de su padre, escucho algo que le tranquilizo. La voz de Harry.

Bajándose de su cama sin hacer el mínimo ruido y caminando de puntitas, llego hasta la puerta y abriéndola solo un poco pudo apreciar el semblante molesto de su padre y el decepcionado de Harry. Armus nuevamente se sorprendió pensando en que se traían entre manos, Armus siempre veía así a Harry cuando iba a despedirse por las noches, pero la imagen que veía de su padre después era peor. Era como cuando vivían en Malfoy Manor, su padre se comportaba igual que cuando estaba en presencia del abuelo Lucius.

—Vete Harry —Draco señalo la puerta nuevamente.

Los ojos de Armus se abrieron en su totalidad, para su padre, Harry siempre era Potter, Potty o San potter, depende del día y el humor. Pero nunca Harry y mucho menos con aquel cariño que desprendía al pronunciarlo.

—Draco —pidió Harry

Armus se estremeció al sentir el dolor en la voz de Harry, que podría estarle negando su padre, para hacerle sufrir de aquel modo. Harry era bueno, amable, era el héroe, ¿porque su padre le hacia sufrir?

Sin decir nada mas, Harry abandono el departamento. Mientras en la oscuridad de su cuarto, Armus observaba a Draco. Quien rascaba sus cabellos con desesperación y dolor. Entonces Armus se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar e inocencia que Harry no era el único que sufría en aquella situación.

—¿Has entendido cierto?

Tratando, disimuladamente de aflojar el nudo de su camisa, Armus asintió por quinta vez a su padre.

—No debes alejarte, Armus.

El niño impaciente volvió asentir, ¿y es como no sentirse impaciente después de no ver a la abuela Narcisa después de tanto?

En cuanto las puertas de Malfoy Manor se abrieron, Armus recordó por que no echaba tanto de menos el vivir aquí. La mansión seguía igual, con aquellos colores oscuros, diseños sombríos, que para un pequeño son escalofriantes, tomando la mano de su padre, inhalo todo el valor que pudo, para seguir el camino.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio menor, al encontrarse con Tobby, un elfo. El mejor que conocía Armus, era quien a escondidas de todos llenaba su cajita bajo la cama de chocolate blanco y quien le servia mas jugo de calabaza o mas ración en su comida favorita o menos en la que aborrecía. Justo cuando iba a correr hacia el, recordó todo lo que su padre le dijo. Que no debía alejarse, porque aunque hubiesen vivido ahí, podría perderse y tendría que quedarse con el abuelo Lucius, así que para que su pequeño amigo no entristeciera, susurro un: "Hola tobby" esperando que el elfo sintiera todo su cariño.

Unos pasos mas adelante su padre paro frente al gran salón, donde su abuela solía tomar el te por las tardes.

Aun no sabia exactamente por que estaban ahí, su padre había sido claro la noche anterior, aunque hoy le había levantado con un montón de reglas que debía seguir, porque visitarían Malfoy Manor, tal vez, era de lo que Harry y su padre discutían anoche, tal vez.

La puerta se abrió, y pudo ver a una hermosa bruja sentada a un lado de una vieja pero elegante mesilla de té. La abuela Narcisa.

—¡Oh, mi pequeño Armus!

En medio del abrazo, Armus saboreo el olor de su abuela, a menta, clavo y una pizca linda de canela, haciendo una combinación excelente, para quien era su abuela.

—Draco, hijo mio.

Los besos para su padre, fueron mas sonoros e hicieron que los dos rubios giraran los ojos.

—De tal padre... —murmuro Narcisa con fingido enfado.

—Madre...

—Tengo algo para ti, Armus —canturreo Narcisa ignorando a su padre —Mira allí adentro

Armus vio con curiosidad la pequeña cajita color marrón, sujetándola de los lados la llevo al piso y con tranquilidad, de la cual no tenia ni una pizca, levanto la tapa y se sorprendió al ver aquello era un perrito. Como Dragón, solo que este era blanco con los ojos azules, pero seguia siendo peludo y robusto. Miro a su padre, con ruego. El no quería abandonar a Dragón, pero sabia que si se negaba a un regalo de la abuela Narcisa...

—Madre, Armus no puede llevar una mascota a casa —hablo su padre tomando asiento.

—¿No puede o no quieres? —pregunto la bruja alzando una ceja

—No puede. —reafirmo —Vivimos en un lugar reducido, no podem…

—Pero si te lo he dicho muchas veces, Draco —le interrumpió —Pueden regresar cuando quieran, las puertas de esta

—Madre.

Y Armus también recordaba por que no veían tan seguido a visitar a la abuela, después del hermoso recibimiento y obsequios, venian las discusiones entre ella y su padre, sobre volver o no Malfoy Manor. Aunque eso era mejor que soportar la lucha de miradas escalofriantes que el abuelo Lucius y su padre compartían

—Ya te he dicho que no volveremos, Madre.

—Pero Draco.

—Madre

—Hay que saber perdonar Draco.

—Es gracioso —sonrió sin ganas —Lo dices después de… le he perdonado, madre. Como él, yo tampoco puedo olvidar. Espero que no quiera seguir hablando sobre esto porque hay cosas mejores que hacer en casa.

Armus observo como un suave color carmín subía a las mejillas de su adorada abuela mientras bebía el té.

Armus estaba muy feliz, Dragón y ahora Copito –como Harry había sugerido llamarle- se llevaban muy bien y jugaban los dos con el hueso que vera había encantado para ellos. También por que Harry estaba en casa, y feliz, no como la otra noche cuando estaba triste, sonreía y en su padre bailaba aquella mueca que en alguna época pudo llamarse sonrisa, aunque no era la sonrisa deseada por Armus, eso era ganancia.

Así que si cualquier persona extraña se fijara en aquel momento podrían decir que Armus tenia una familia perfecta.

Amus se pregunto nuevamente si era bueno escuchar las platicas de los adultos a escindidas. Vera ya le había reñido antes por ello, ya que eso era de muy mala costumbre, y no hablaba bien de alguien como el. Pero no podía negar que las platicas en las que siempre estuviese Harry eran importantes. Así que dejo aun lado sus pensamientos y escucho con atención:

—Yo nunca falte a mi palabra —su padre levanto el rostro con altanería

—No creo que allá nacido gracias a un hechizo, de eso puedo estar seguro.

—Se supone que vives en el mundo muggle, ¿si sabes que hay formas de tener sin necesidad de llegar a los pasos de la vieja escuela, cierto?

—Por eso no hay madre...

—No se puede esperar a alguien toda la vida, así sea el héroe.

Armus observo con atención a su padre y a Harry, estaban discutiendo, pero no como siempre, era un tanto relajante. Aunque aun no entendía muy bien de que hablaban, era como si supieran que el los espiaba tras la puerta del despacho.

Harry se levanto tratando de caminar hasta la silla de su padre, tratando de no tartamudear

—Mira Drac...

—¿Cambiemos de tema, mejor. Potter? —le interrumpió el rubio —Ademas de que el tema esta por sobrepasarme, no estoy de humor para ello.

—¿Hablaremos algún día? —los ojos suplicantes de Harry removieron algo en el pecho de Draco

—No tardare tanto como usted, San potty —contesto.

Esa noche pasaron cosas curiosas que para Armus no pasaron desapercibidas, como que a la hora de poner la mesa para la cena, las manos y miradas entre su padre y Harry se cruzaran mas de lo normal o cuando Harry por primera vez ocupo el lugar derecho de la mesa a lado de su padre, muy junto a el. También las miradas que se daban cuando Harry le leía un cuento. O cuando ambos quisieron apagar su linterna, pero sus manos chocaron y permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo.

Tampoco paso desapercibida la hora de la despedida, que Armus siguió desde su puerta, ahora no solo había dolor en sus rostros si no también lagrimas, eso hizo que el corazón de Armus encogiera.

—No entiendo por que sigues con esto —Draco hablo dejando que las lagrimas recorrieran su rostro —Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Mucho en verdad, no puedes simplemente venir y querer arreglar todo con tu mirada cautivadora y sonrisa perfecta. Ya no tenemos diecisiete. Tengo a Armus. No solo debo velar por mi bienestar emocional, ¿Sabes?

—¡Claro que lo sé! —rasco su cabeza con desesperación —Si tan solo hubieses esperado un poco mas...

—¿Mas? —pregunto incrédulo —¡El punto aquí es por que me dejaste!

—¡Por que no me seguiste!

—¡Y por que no te quedaste! —grito sin preocuparse en despertar a Armus —Estabas en tu punto Harry, podías vivir libre por fin en el mundo al que amabas al que pertenecías.

—Sabes bien que tu padre, no hubiera hecho pedazos —contesto abatido sentándose en el sofá.

Aun de pie, Draco contesto:

—Sabes que yo hubiese dado mi vida por nosotros, si tu hubieras quedado y no hubieras desaparecido sin decir nada a nadie. Es mas yo hubiese huido al mundo muggle si así me lo hubieses pedido.


End file.
